Gaming with the Primos
by cookiborn
Summary: The awkward moment when the Primos are transported to Tsuna's room and the only forms of entertainment are video games. OOC!Giotto and Cozart will be OOC!. Rated T for G's language.
1. Pokemon sounds Italian

"Giotto! You dumbass!"

Cozart scratched his hair in frustration. Why couldn't Giotto figure the game out? How many times had he explained it to him already?

"Like. 100 times Cozart."

Oh oops, had he said that aloud?

"You kind of suck at explaining it though." Giotto pointed out. Cozart glared at him.

They were currently in Decimo's room. For some unknown reason, they had been transported to Sawada Tsunayoshi's room, who turned out to be Giotto's great-great-great-great grandson or something, which made no sense at all because Giotto was only 14, so it was impossible for him to have a grandson at his age. Freaking the poor boy out with their flashy appearance (which included falling through the ceiling and a bright flash of light), he had merely jumped out the window and had run off somewhere. Though they didn't know where. But that was okay, because they had this entertaining piece of technology in their hands right at the moment.

*flashback*

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!;PRIMOADFK;LJWHATALDKFJDI'!" The brunette boy let out a girly scream filled with a mumble jumble of words and a few "HIEEE"s. Without thinking, he jumped out his bedroom window, leaving shattered glass everywhere. Cozart raised a red eyebrow up at the gir-I mean, boy's action. And wait, was that a baby with a fedora sitting on his head? And what was that? A chameleon? On a fedora? Interesting.

Cozart looked around the room. The bedroom he and Giotto were currently in didn't look all that harmful. Except for the weird orange box thing on his shelf. Other than that, it looked like a regular bedroom, with a bed in the corner, a desk, shelves, and a close-

"COZART! WHAT IS THIS WEIRD CONTRAPTION RIGHT HERE?" Giotto literally screamed, pointing at the white box on the ground and stomping his foot on top of it. Cozart immediately rushed over to the poor box.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOPPPPP!" Cozart screamed back at Giotto, pushing him back and preventing him from damaging the white box any more. He didn't want to pay for the item, since they were pretty much moneyless at the moment. All their money was back in Italy, and he was sure even if they _did _have money, it would be useless, seeing that they weren't in Italy at the moment.

"Oh my god Cozart. There are so many wires sticking out of it. Do you think this is an enemy's bomb? Should we get rid of it? And what is this weird button?" Giotto bombarded Cozart with questions, as he looked past Cozart's shoulder and spotted the button on it.

"C-C-Cozart! It's glowing red!" Before Cozart could stop him, Giotto pushed him out of the way, kneeled down to the box, and pressed it. The light turned green, and it began rumbling.

"Um. Giotto. What did you do…?" Even Cozart admitted that this contraption was kind of weird. Honestly, what changed colors when you pressed the button? There was never anything like this back in Italy.

"Hmmm. I wonder if I press it again, would it turn into a different color?" Giotto asked. Cozart stood there and watched as Giotto pressed the button repeatedly. The button did not change colors though. It seemed it could only go red to green.

"WAH! COZART! THERE'S A BIG BLACK BOX THINGY HERE!" Giotto's attention changed to the black box on a shelf. Before Cozart could stop him, he pressed the button on the box. It turned green, and the whole screen lit up.

Cozart and Giotto stood there dumbfounded. And what the heck? There was Japanese on the screen!

"Hmmm…press A to start…." Giotto read off the screen.

"Press A where?" Cozart asked, looking around the room. There didn't seem to be anything else in the room that had the letter "A" on it.

And then he saw a white stick looking thing on the ground. Two, actually. They both had buttons on it, and a set of lights on the bottom of it were blue. What caught Cozart's attention though, was the button with the letter "A" on it.

"Giotto! I found it!" He yelled, as he stooped to the ground and picked them both up.

Giotto snatched one of the white stick things out of Cozart's hands, and smashed his hand on top of the A button. Cozart swore Giotto smashed the poor button to pieces.

Suddenly, another white screen showed up. And there were little screens in the screen!

"Dude. G would totally freak if he saw this." Giotto murmured to Cozart. G was not with them though.

"That bastard is probably at Italy freaking out about us." Cozart exclaimed, and a scowl settled upon his face. That reminded him that he had to get back to Italy with Giotto somehow. Who knows what could happen while tampering with this item?

Cozart lifted his white stick thing, and to his utter surprise, a hand appeared, with the number 2 on it. He grabbed Giotto's white stick thing, and his had a number 1 on it.

"Cozart! There are numbers on it! And look, if you move the stick, the hand moves with it! COOOOl!" Giotto shouted, as he began dancing around the room crazily with the stick in his hand.

And sure enough, the hand moved with him.

Cozart waved his arm. The hand moved up and down on the screen.

Giotto smiled at Cozart. "Let's try pressing one of the screens!"

Cozart nodded. At this moment, he could care less about going back to Italy. He absolutely needed to figure out what this weird thing was.

"Pressing the small screen in the big screen caused the small screen to become a big screen! With colors! " Giotto yelled, eyes widening at the screen. Cozart raised an eyebrow at Giotto's confusing explanation. There were two humans on the screen-one with a red cap, one with a green cap. They looked like they were driving with some weird circular thing.

"Press start Giotto!" Cozart said.

"Mario~"

"….GIOTTO! THAT SOUNDED ITALIAN!"

At hearing the weird "Mario" thing, Cozart's little hand on the screen practically flew to the "Start" button on the bottom. This thing was obviously their way back to Italy! It was the only thing that sounded Italian here!

And so began the adventures of Giotto and Cozart.

Flashback End

Giotto's POV

"GAH! COZART! HELP ME!" Giotto shouted at Cozart, throwing his stick thing at the black box. Cozart caught it right before it could smash into the, what they learned to be called, a TV.

"YOU DUMBASS GIOTTO! I TOLD YOU TO TILT THE STICK THINGY TO THE LEFT WHEN YOU WANT YOUR CAR TO MOVE TO THE LEFT!" Cozart shouted right back at Giotto, glaring at him.

Giotto pouted. He didn't like this game at all. For the past few minutes, all he had succeeded in doing was killing himself. He flew off the roads, got hit by red turtle shells, and once when he was first, was hit by a freaking flying blue shell!

"THIS GAME SUCKS!" He wailed, flailing his arms like a child. Cozart facepalmed, and handed the stick thing back to Giotto.

"I have _explained _this to you over 100 times already. I even showed you step by step how to play. Why don't you understand?" He said, scratching his red head in annoyance and frustration.

Giotto glared at the TV and Cozart. He hated everything right now. Where was Italy? Why were they here in Japan? Where was his beloved G? And lastly, why couldn't he win this stupid game?

Cozart sighed. "Let's try this again Giotto. I'm sure you'll be able to do it." He handed the stick back to said blonde. Giotto snatched it out of his hands, and faced the TV. He_ had _to win this time. According to Cozart, this was the only way to get back to Italy. Some bullshit about the red capped guy sounding Italian.

"He sure doesn't sound Italian to me…" Giotto thought to himself, as he chose a place to race.

The game started, and Giotto began tilting the stick thing like crazy, just hoping that the car would go somewhere. He had basically lost hope in him and Cozart winning the game.

Cozart slapped his forehead once again.

"Are you stupid? In order to move, you have to press the 2 button." Cozart explained. Giotto looked up at the screen. It seemed like all his energy on waving his stick crazily had been wasted, because his car was still sitting there at the starting line. He looked up at Cozart's half of the screen, and he saw that his car was moving!

"COZARRRT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?" Giotto said, glaring at him. Cozart merely shrugged, already fed up with his friend's stupidity. Giotto pressed the 2 button, and once again, began flailing his stick thing around.

"STOP IT. THAT WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to tilt the stick thing instead of dancing with it to turn." Cozart once again, explained.

Giotto ignored him. He jumped up and down with the stick thing, and to his surprise, his car did this weird trick thing in the air.

"Cozart! My car had some sparkles around it! And my stick thing made a noise!"

Cozart raised an eyebrow up at Giotto.

"…What?"

"Wave the stick thing up and down in the air!" Giotto explained, as he once again, did the sparkling thing in the air.

Suddenly, another car came zooming by and collided with Giotto in midair. Of course, Giotto's car went flying into the ditch.

"NOOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS CHEATING! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Giotto yelled, as he grabbed the instruction booklet that was lying next to Cozart.

Giotto searched frantically for something about colliding into the air with another car being illegal, but there was nothing about it. He threw the instruction booklet out the shattered window.

"This sucks Cozart. We will never be able to get back, an-"

Suddenly, said red head jumped up and began dancing.

"Giotto! I won! I got first place!" Cozart yelled, grabbing Giotto by his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

Giotto's eyes widened. He looked at Cozart's screen, and almost cried in happiness.

"Now we can get back to Italy!" Cozart exclaimed.

"YES! NO MORE OF THIS RETARDED GAME! LET'S GO BACK!" Giotto shouted, scaring the hell out of a bird that had happened to land on the tree right outside the shattered window.

They stood there awkwardly waiting for something flashy to happen to them.

*1 hour later*

"Tell me why we are playing this game Cozart?"

They were currently sitting on the ground holding another weird contraption in their hands.

"Pokémon. It kind of sounds Italian."

"….what?"


	2. Turtwig and G

A/N: I decided to make another chapter, heh. o3o; Thank you to the people who reviewed~ 8D /E-HUGS 3

I might have to change the rating, because I can't make G talk without at least cussing once. ._.; /welp But in this chapter I managed to keep him from cussing. 8|

This chappie is kind of short compared to the first one. so sorry~ oAo;

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, it would have been filled with weirdness and stupidity. So it's good that I don't. oAo|| I don't own Pokemon neither.

* * *

><p>"Screw the Piplup, we are getting Chimchar." Cozart growled, glaring at Giotto. No way in hell was he going to have a <em>penguin<em> as his first Pokémon.

"Oh, so you want a _monkey_ as a first Pokémon? Excuse me, but penguins can beat monkeys up anyway." Giotto murmured, as he made a grab for the weird contraption, which they learned, thanks to the instruction booklet, was called a Nintendo DS, in his friend's hand. Cozart moved out of the way just in time, and he ended up falling flat on his face. Cozart smirked.

"Well too bad. " Giotto watched in horror as Cozart's finger slowly went to the "A" button.

"NO! NOOOO!" He screamed, and made a lunge for the DS. Cozart was too caught up in laughing at his friend, and was caught by surprise when the DS flew out of his hands and landed on the bed nearby. Giotto made a dash for the bed, but was stopped when Cozart grabbed his foot and sent him flying backward with super strength he got out of nowhere.

"We are getting Chimchar, and that's that!" Cozart exclaimed, as he grabbed the DS off the bed. Giotto cursed.

"No way are we choosing Chimchar!" He thought to himself. Grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be the instruction booklet, he threw it at Cozart. The instruction booklet landed right on his face.

"WAIT WHA-"But before he could say anything, a weird noise came from the DS.

Giotto's eyes brightened. "Yes! He must have accidently chosen Piplup when I threw that booklet at him!" He thought.

Cozart mentally cursed. "Hopefully, I chose Chimchar."

He lifted the instruction booklet off of his face, and threw it to the side. As Giotto stood up, he casted a glance over to Cozart's face, hoping to see an expression of horror etched on it. There was one.

"YES! Ha-ha! I have succeeded! You chose Piplup huh?" Giotto shouted, as he made a mad scramble over to Cozart's side. But to his utter horror, there was no cute penguin on the DS screen. Nor was there a monkey.

"…Turtwig?" Giotto inquired, glancing up at Cozart's face. Cozart looked like he wanted to punch something-namely Giotto.

Giotto gulped.

* * *

><p>G was in a bad mood, and extremely bored. One minute, he, Giotto, and Cozart were playing with the cats and dogs of the village, and all of a sudden, the two just disappeared, leaving him alone.<p>

"If those two bastards are hiding somewhere, I will kill them." G growled, as he searched the village for signs of his friends. He had been searching for over an hour now, and the sun was already setting. As he walked around, he spotted a purple thing on the ground.

"What the…" G thought in his head, as he walked over to the purple thing. It was big, long, and had a string hanging from it. G made to examine it more closely, but suddenly, there was a bright flash, and G disappeared.

*after what seemed like a very long time*

G groaned. He was laying on something soft. Something very soft. And the "thing" was moving.

"Getmphofph" The "thing" under him murmured. G jumped as the sound, and immediately got up. He dusted his clothes and looked around. He definitely was not in Italy anymore. As he surveyed the area he was in, he heard a voice that came from behind him.

"….G?"

G growled. He was so confused, he was hearing voices!

"Oi. Mind telling me where I a-"He turned around, only to be met by two, _very, _familiar faces. He gaped at them.

* * *

><p>Giotto groaned, and held his head in pain. Cozart had beaten the shit out of him. He had gone crazy, and had grabbed the pillows nearby and had knocked him on the head with them multiple times. Unfortunately, he was still not done with his beating.<p>

Giotto was currently stuck in a corner, with Cozart towering above him. Giotto examined the item in his friend's hand. Was that a pencil? Oh god.

Giotto gulped. "Haha…erm...sorry?" His attempt at making peace with his friend was useless, and Giotto realized then that he was _probably _going to die.

"I love you Mom and Dad I'm so sorry I have to go so early I will miss you guys and G and everyone in Italy." He said his last words quickly, as he waited for the pencil to land. To his utter surprise, what he felt land on him was _not_ sharp, though it was kind of painful.

"Oof!" Giotto felt the breathe get knocked out of him, and his face went "splat!" against the floor. Something was on top of him. Giotto struggled to get out from under the "thing", but whatever was on top of him was heavy, and he had no chance.

"Getmphofph." He said. Fortunately, the "thing" on top of him understood, and jumped off of him. Giotto groaned once again. His head hurt so much now. He turned around, planning to give that "thing" a good talk. That plan though, went flying out the window, when he recognized the pin-I mean red hair.

"….G?" He inquired, eyes widening when the boy turned around and growled.

"Oi, mind telling me where I a-"G stopped right in the middle, and he stood there and gaped.

* * *

><p>If you're wondering if I'll do another chappie, I probably will. c'8 So until then, ciao~ 3<p> 


	3. Pippoo, Turtwag, and a Tuna

A/N: Ciaossu~ ;D sorry it took me so long to update. oAo; I had tons of homework from my summer classes, so I had to deal with all that. ._.;

This chapter _will_ contain lots of cussing from G. I changed the rating to 'T' because of that. Also, there will be Turtwig bashing in this chapter. Sorry if you like Turtwig. ;A; I love Turtwig, but I had to. There won't be much of it though, so ya.

Disclaimer: Turtwag and Pippoo. Giotto acting like a 5-year old. Ha, no fans wouldn't like that.

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious?" G growled, as Giotto retold the whole story of him and Cozart playing Mario Kart Wii and how they thought it was going to get them back to Italy, and then how they had fought for the DS.<p>

"So you're going to play Pokémon now, which somehow sounds…Italian in Cozart's ears?" G questioned, raising an eyebrow at the last part. Cozart nodded confidently. G just face palmed.

"And now…Cozart is trying to kill you Giotto, because you wanted a…what's it called? Pippoo or whatever as your first Pokémon." G finished his summary of what Giotto had told him.

Giotto glared at him. "It's a Piplup! Not a Pippoo! And mind you, it was much cuter than this ugly turtle thing." He protested, earning a glare from Cozart.

"Well it was your fault that we got this as our Pokémon idiot. We would have had an adorable little monkey as our starter, but no, you just _had_ to throw the booklet at me, so now we're stuck with this…_thing._" Cozart gestured at the DS screen with Turtwig on it. G just sighed. As usual, his best friends were acting like 5 year olds.

"I, for one, do not give a fuck if we have a penguin, monkey, or an ugly turtle thing as our first Pokémon. We just need to get out of this room." G muttered, snatching the DS off of the bed. "Speaking of this room, whose is it?" He asked, while he examined the DS in his hands.

"It's my great-great-great-great grandson's or something." Giotto explained, and G choked on his saliva. What? Great grandson?

"That's bullshit! How could you have a grandson at your age?" The red-head asked, earning a shrug from Giotto and Cozart. G sighed, and shook his head. Idiots.

"Whatever G! It doesn't matter if he's my great grandson; we have to play this game so we can go back to Italy! Give me the DS!" Giotto shouted, and G handed said contraption to him.

"Giotto! Do you even know how to _play_ this game?" Cozart asked, settling himself down next to G, who was currently reading the instruction booklet and trying to understand what the hell it was talking about.

"Cozart, this is simple. You tilt the DS to move, like in Mario Kart Wii, and then when you want to go faster, you press 2! God, you think I'm so stupid, but I'm secretly a child genius!" Giotto exclaimed, and Cozart smacked him on the head with the pillow next to him.

"Ow! What did you do that fo- Hey! Cozart, I can't find the 2 button. And what are the other buttons for?" He yelled, rubbing the spot where Cozart had hit him.

"There _is_ no 2 button, you dumbass. This is a different contraption from the Wii thing we were playing with a few minutes ago. Child genius my ass." Cozart said, snatching the DS out of Giotto's hands. "Here, let the _pro_ show you how to play." He said, and Giotto pouted.

"NO! I WANT TO PLAYYY!" The blonde whined, and Cozart mentally face palmed. He grabbed the blanket on the bed and threw it on top of Giotto, successfully muffling his friend's voice. Cozart smiled to himself. Now he had the DS all to himself.

That was, until G took it from him.

"Wait wha?" Cozart frantically made a grab for it, but G easily evaded it. Putting his foot on top of Giotto's shape under the blanket, which still, by the way, was whining, he took out a pen from the side of the contraption.

"….Whoa. W-W-Where did you get that pen?" Cozart exclaimed, scooting closer to G's body. G, feeling that is personal bubble was being invaded, pushed Cozart away from him, earning a growl from said red-head.

"I read the instruction booklet dumbass. Don't tell me you guys didn't read that first before playing the game?" G asked, already knowing the answer to the question. But Giotto answered it anyway, popping his blonde head out of the blanket, and shaking his head, smiling like a doofus. Cozart covered Giotto up with the blanket again, ignoring the sounds of protest from the blonde.

"We don't need your annoying presence here Giotto. Might as well suffocate or something." Cozart said, earning a kick in the leg from Giotto under the blanket. Cozart punched him right back, and pretty soon, the two were rolling around on the bed and fighting.

G growled. He was currently trying to figure out how to get the stupid Turtwag or whatever to kill the….Bidoof thing. But the stupid turtle was too weak, and the Bidoof was dodging and everything.

"Fucking Turtwag or whatever, kill him!" G shouted, throwing the DS on the ground bad temperedly. They were never going to get back to Italy at this rate! His friends weren't much help either.

"Damn it Giotto! Stop punching me and what not!"

"No! Not unless you let me out of this freaking blanket!"

"I'm not going to let you out until you st-Ow! Hey, that was my head you just kicked you bastard!"

"Screw that, let me out of here!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Hurry it up I'm suffocating!"

"Finally. I was starting to think you were immortal or something."

"COZART! LET! ME! OU-OW! WHO KICKED ME?"

G was fed up with the two, and had kicked both of them. Pretty hard. He pulled the covers off of Giotto and threw them out the window [A/N: remember the window Tsuna jumped out? 8D].

"Goddamn it you two realize that fighting is _not_ going to get us back to Italy? Help me kill this Bidoof thing already, and let's move on with the fucking game!" G muttered, shooting a glare at both Giotto and Cozart.

Giotto stuck his tongue out at Cozart childishly, and evaded the slap Cozart had aimed at him.

"Sooo. Let me see this Bidoof thing." Giotto said, grabbing the DS. He nodded at the screen, and rubbed his chin.

"Hmmmm. This will be _extremely_ hard to defeat G. I am not surprised that you could not beat it. You see, the _only_ way you can defeat this guy is that we have to have…."

G and Cozart watched Giotto, and a dramatic silence fell upon the three friends.

"…PIPLUP!" Giotto shouted, pointing the stylus dramatically at the ceiling, and both G and Cozart fell off the bed out of mere shock. Here they were, preparing for some dramatic discovery that would eventually lead them to victory, and Giotto answers with the worst solution ever.

Then again, this was Giotto they were talking about, so it wasn't really a surprise when he didn't come up with a smart decision.

G clambered back up the bed, and glared at Giotto.

"You dumbass! Piplup isn't going to help us defeat Bidoof at the moment! Get over it already, we chose Turtwag-"

"You mean Turtwig." Cozart corrected, and a vein popped on G's face.

"Ya, Turtwig. Whatever. We already chose Turtwig Giotto, so deal with it. We are _not_ going to start the game all over just so we can choose a Piplup." G explained, trying to get his friend to see that Piplup was not the problem here.

"Ya Giotto. G is right. The reason we are not winning is because we _didn't choose the right starter Pokémon_." Cozart emphasized on the last part, and G bashed his head against the bed post.

"You two are retarded! I never said anything like that Cozart! I said that we just needed to deal with the fact that we have a Turtwig, not that we didn't choose the right starter Pokémon! Gah!" G scratched his red head in frustration, and Cozart and Giotto glared at each other, shooting sparks at each other.

"Okay fine. Although I will _still_ hate Cozart for not getting a Piplup, I will deal with this turtle. But next time, we will choose Piplup." Giotto declared, and G bashed his head on the bed post once again. Poor bed post.

"You idiot! When will there _ever_ be a next time? Once we finish this game, we will be heading back to Italy, and there will be _no _Pokémon, _no _Mario Kart, _no_ Wii, and _no _Ds. You're hopele-"

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! Y-Y-YOU GUYS ARE STILL H-H-HERE!"

The three friends turned around to the source of the intrusion, and they all greeted the small brunette standing at the door.

"….YOU'RE THE FUCKING GREAT GRANDSON OF GIOTTO?"

"Ummm…sorry about that window."

"I WANTED A PIPLUP HELP ME!"

The poor boy eyes widened at his greetings, and he fainted on the spot.

G glared at Giotto.

"Look what you did. You scared him with your loud annoying voice. And didn't I tell you to deal with Turtwig?" G said, looking over at the boy on the ground. He sighed in frustration. Great, now they have an unconscious boy on their hands to take care of.

"…so now what?" Cozart asked, breaking the silence.

"WE GET THE FREAKING PIPLUP!"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE IF YOU KEEP ON COMPLAINING ABOUT PIPLUP!"

"I want to get out of here…"G muttered.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ ;D I'll update on my other stories soon too.<p>

What do you think? Should I keep Tsuna in the story, or somehow kick him out in the next chapter? 8'D Tell me what you guys think I should do.

The next chapter will still be about Pokemon. If you aren't a big fan of Pokemon, don't worry, the chapter after that will most likely be a different game. ;D

Until then, ciao ciao~ c:


	4. Handsomeness and Lucarry

A/N: CIAOSSU~ 8D Here's the next chapter of "_Gaming with the Primos"_. This one will probably have less of gaming and more of talking. ; So sorry about that. Don't worry, there's still Pokemon stuff that happens. 8'D

Disclaimer: KHR and Pokemon sadly do not belong to me. ;A;

* * *

><p>"Oi kid wake up already."<p>

"He doesn't want to wake up because he doesn't want to see your ugly face G."

"My face is better than yours mind you."

"Since when? I was such a handsome young baby. You should have seen me!"

"I saw Giotto as a baby but never you and I don't intend on seeing you as a baby anytime soon. "

"G! Wasn't I a handsome little baby?"

"Giotto you weren't much better."

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

Tsuna groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. He had actually been awake for the past few minutes, and I had been listening to their conversation.

"_They're even more childish than Lambo…"_ Tsuna thought to himself, as he watched the three teens fight over who was more "handsome".

"Look G! On a range of 1 – 100, I say your handsome-ness is about a 30. Mind you, that's a F." Giotto explained, magically taking a white board out of nowhere and drawing the scale. He marked G's level of "handsome-ness" on there, and a vein popped on G's forehead.

G snatched the white board marker out of Giotto's hands and pushed him away from the whiteboard.

"At least I'm more handsome than you Giotto!" G declared, marking Giotto's number on the scale, which was a 10.

"Hey! That's harsh! Come on, I gave you a 30!" Giotto yelled, and G just threw the entire white board at him.

"I will not accept a '30'!" G growled.

"You guys all calm down, I am obviously the most handsome out of you guys. Besides, our fellow…friend is awake now…" Cozart said, earning glares from both G and Giotto. Cozart merely gestured to the brunette on the floor, who was eyeing the three of them in astonishment.

"Brat stop staring at us and help us on this Pokémon game!" G said, completely skipping over introductions and settling down on the boy's bed.

Tsuna blinked at them. Pokémon? Wait…

"HIEEE! Y-Y-YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING MY D-D-DS? DID YOU ERASE MY F-FILE?" Tsuna screamed, making a frantic scramble over to the bed side. Giotto, Cozart, and G blinked at him in confusion.

"File? I don't know really. Well, it doesn't matter because we need your help!" Giotto declared, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him to sit beside him.

"P-primo…do you know who I am?" Tsuna asked, fidgeting as Giotto sent him a stare that obviously said "How the hell would I know you I'm 400 years older than you."

"I know you're my great great great great grandson! Or something like that. But other than that, no, I have no clue. And Primo? I'm the first? Of what?" Giotto questioned, tilting his head in confusion. Tsuna gulped.

"_Well Primo obviously has not founded the Vongola yet…_" Tsuna thought to himself. He sighed, and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Well...erm…forget I said that. In case you want to know, my name is Tsuna." Tsuna muttered, and Giotto beamed him a smile.

"Cool! I'm Giotto, the hottest guy in the world, the ugly red head over there is Cozart, and the not very handsome G is the one playing the DS." Giotto hurriedly pointed out, and Tsuna laughed nervously at the explanation.

"_I never knew these three were so childish when they were teens."_ He mentally screamed in his head, and he shook his head.

"Erm…so…"

"GAH! WHY CAN'T I KILL THIS STUPID LADY?"

Giotto's attention immediately switched to G, and he yelled back at him.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DIDN'T GET THE PIPLUP G!" Giotto shouted, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Shut up Giotto! With Chimchar, we could have totally owned this lady!" Cozart said, smirking. Giotto sent him a glare that could scare even Reborn, and leaving Tsuna, walked over to where G was.

"Who the hell is that lady? Gimme the DS!" Giotto said, snatching it away from G. He checked the Pokémon they had, and his eyes bulged out.

"WHAT? Since when did you get so many Pokémon? What is this? Dialga? Wait how did you get this guy? Isn't he legendary? Wait how did you even go so fast? Did you cheat? You're almost done with the game what the hell? AND WHY DIDN'T' WE GET A PIPLUP?" Giotto said, barraging G with questions. Upon hearing the last question, G rolled his eyes, taking back the DS from the blonde.

"Well while you guys were all talking and shit, I played the game. And I thought I already explained to you about Piplup." G explained. Cozart and Giotto narrowed their eyes at G. G shrugged, and glared at Tsuna.

"Oi, your name is Tuna or whatever right? Well, help us defeat this lady will you? Her name is Cynthia or something." G grumbled, and Tsuna gulped.

"Um...erm...well I-I'll try…" Tsuna mumbled, deciding to ignore the fact G had called him a "Tuna". Taking his DS from G's hands, he glanced at the screen. He face palmed.

"Um…you know you should heal your Pokémon b-before coming in here?" Tsuna asked, and G shrugged. Tsuna once again face palmed. No wonder why they couldn't defeat Cynthia. Their Pokémon all had less than 30 hp, and their Turtwi-no, Torterra now, was already dead. Not to mention the rest of their Pokémon except for Raichu and Dialga.

"I think I'll just heal your Raichu first…" Tsuna said, and G glared at him.

"ARE YOU STUPID KID? You're going to waste our turn to heal the stupid mouse? Come on, I'm on her second to last Pokémon, just kill her!" G shouted, and Tsuna flinched.

"Um…but G-san, what would happen if you attack her and it doesn't kill her this turn? She'll kill you this turn, and then you'll only have one Pokémon left to kill her two Pokémon." Tsuna explained, and G muttered, turning his head away.

"Whatever kid. Just kill her stupid wolf thing. Lucarry or whatever." G growled, earning a glare from Cozart.

"G! That's a Lucario! Not a Lucarry!" Cozart explained, and G threw the pillow at him.

"Woah! Look, Tsuna killed her Lucarry!" Giotto shouted.

"IT'S A LUCARIO FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

~POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON~

After a few more minutes, Tsuna had successfully finished the game for them. Giotto, Cozart, and G sighed in relief.

"Great! Now we can head back to Italy! Let's wait for all the flashy shit to happen!" Cozart exclaimed, and Tsuna rolled his eyeballs.

"W-what makes you guys think Pokémon will bring you b-back to Italy?" Tsuna questioned, and Cozart smiled smugly at him.

"I think Pokémon sounds Italian. I'm always right, so obviously this time, we'll make it back to Italy!" Cozart declared, pumping his fist. No one did it with him.

Tsuna sighed, standing up and looking around his room. It was a complete mess. The wii motes were scattered everywhere, and his games were all out of order. His pillows were all on the floor, and so was the blanket. Not to mention the shattered window.

"If you guys don't make it back to Italy this time, you guys are going to have to help me clean the room." Tsuna murmured, kicking the pillow on the ground.

They waited a few more minutes for something to happen, but nothing did.

"COZART! I thought you were always right?" G growled, as he lay back down on the bed Tsuna had just cleaned. Tsuna sighed.

"Ah ha, well, looks like I was wrong. Let's play another game! Ooh! How about this game?" Cozart shouted, picking up a wii game from the ground. Giotto, G, and even Tsuna came closer to him to see what game it was.

"….HIEEEE NO! Y-Y-YOU CAN'T! I COMPLETED ALL THE FILES IN THERE! YOU CAN'T ERASE THEM!"

"OOOOH! THERE'S A WOLF!"

"Why the hell does that guy have elf ears?"

"THIS GAME LOOKS COOL!" Giotto and Cozart shouted in unison, and G merely gave a small nod in agreement.

"_It definitely looks more violent than the other two they have played…"_ G thought to himself, flipping through the instruction booklet.

Monsters, swords, horses, and archery?

G smirked. This game looked like it was going to be fun.

"PUT IT IN THE WII THING GIOTTO!"

"HIIIEE NO! CHOOSE ANOT HER GAME! HOW ABOUT MARIO KART WII?"

"NO! THAT'S A HORRIBLE GAME!"

"B-B-BUT…"

"WOAHHH! THE TITLE SCREEN IS SO COOL!"

"HIEEEE NO! STOP!"

* * *

><p>Cookies to those who can guess what game that is. ;D<p>

Preview of next chapter:

_"THE GUY IS A FUCKING WOLF."_

_"AND DUDE, THE GIRL IS NOT WEARING PANTS."_

_"THIS GAME IS AWESOME!"_

;D Until then, ciao~


	5. Tuna what!

A/N: Gah I'm finally back. _ Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy with something with the tryouts for a school team. Speaking of school, it's starting next week for me! D8 So I'll try updating as much I can. Once again, sorry for the lonnngggg wait. ._. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Legend of Zelda.

"Um…C-C-Cozart-san, that's not how you swing the s-"

"VOIII! YOU BRAT, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT."

"Wait what are you doing? Squalo isn't even remotely _related_ to this fanfic! Stop it Cozart, and let the master show you how to do it!"

G glanced over at the two idiots playing the new Wii game they had recently found laying on the ground. They had paid no attention at all to Tsuna, and had gone ahead and started the game, erasing a file in the process. Poor Tsuna had gone crazy.

"HIIE! THERE'S A MONSTER! SWING IT SWING IT COZART-SAN!" Tsuna screamed, and G sighed. He couldn't believe that boy was Giotto's _great-great-great grandson. _ Then again, they were quite similar, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

"I got it Tuna Fish! Just let me figure out how to swing the damn thing first…" Cozart mumbled, as he pressed the buttons on the wii-mote.

"Gah! C-Cozart-san, you're supposed to swing it…" Tsuna explained, laughing nervously at his new nickname. Cozart immediately stopped his button pressing, and his face lit up.

"Ah-ha! I knew that Tuna Sandwich! Just checking up on your memory of this game! From what I've heard, you haven't played this game in a while, huh?" Cozart shouted, laughing at loud. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"_S-S-Since when did I say something like that? And why am I called Tuna Sandwich now?"_ Tsuna thought, as he watched Cozart's wii mote swing dangerously close to Giotto's precious blonde hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing! It takes me forever to get my hair to look like this! It may look like an unruly mess, but I actually put pride and love into making sure it looks perfect!" Giotto complained, standing up from where he had been sitting.

G face palmed.

"Only a complete idiot would take up half their morning perfecting their hair! No wonder why you're always late to school!" Cozart yelled, as he continued slashing the air with the wii mote.

G knew it was only a matter of minutes before that wii mote hit something in the room.

"_Other than that blonde idiot's hair…"_ G thought to himself. Picking up the instruction booklet, he ran a hand through his red hair. So far, the game was pretty boring, and he didn't really want to participate. It seemed like the game got more epic as the game went on.

"HIEEEE! M-M-MY VONGOLA BOX! N-NATSU!"

G's head snapped up at that and he looked over to where the commotion was. He sighed.

He knew something was going to fall as a result of Cozart's swings.

The small brunette was cradling what seemed to be a lion in his arms.

Wait.

"OI KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? That's a lion for god sakes! You've learned in, what, first grade that lions are dangerous animals right? Quick! Cozart, hand me the wii-mote!" G shouted, frantically flailing his arms. If this kid got hurt, who knows what would happen? He was the only other sane person in the room!

Grabbing the wii-mote, which Cozart had graciously given him after taking forever to figure out how to pause the stupid game, G ran towards the boy, ready to give the lion or whatever it was a pounding.

"GAO!"

G's eyes widened. The lion had gotten in front of Tsuna, and was baring his teeth at G, growling when G took a step closer to him.

"Ah ha ha. Natsu, it's okay. That's G. He's…um… a friend of mine! And so are the other two behind him!" Tsuna explained. Natsu's ears flicked in the direction of his owner's words, and he obediently stopped, crawling back into Tsuna's arms.

G raised an eyebrow.

Cozart gaped.

Giotto's eyes began shining.

"WOAHHH! SO COOL! YOU HAVE A LION AS A PET! AND OH MY GOD, ARE THOSE FLAMES? OH MY GOD, LET ME PET ITTT! IT'S SO CUTEEEEE!" Giotto screamed, scrambling from where he had been sitting and plopping down next to Tsuna. He reached out to pet the lion, whom to everyone's surprise, did not bite Giotto's hands. It did quite the opposite.

It purred.

"Aww, it's so cute! Can I hold him? Pleasssseee?" Giotto asked, activating his puppy dog mode. Tsuna gulped, and he grudgingly handed Natsu over Giotto. Who knew what the crazy blonde would do to his precious lion?

"_Hiee…but his puppy dog mode got me so…"_ Tsuna thought to himself, keeping an eye on his lion, who was rubbing his cheek against Giotto's.

"VOIII! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO PLAY TWILIGHT PRINCESS!" Cozart shouted, who for unknown reasons, began acting like Squalo again. Heck, how did he even know who Squalo was? Who knows.

"B-b-but, Natsu is so cute!" Giotto said, as he continued petting said lion. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Hmph. I'll play with Tuna Man then. I'm sure he would be a much better partner anyway! Right Tuna Can?" Cozart asked, winking at "Tuna Can".

"B-B-But, Twilight Princess is one player only….Haha, I'm sure you've n-noticed that…?" Tsuna asked, scratching his cheek. "A-And…my name is Tsuna." He added.

Ignoring Tsuna, Cozart grabbed his arm and practically dragged him over to where the TV was.

"I know! But I need your help! You must be pretty good at this game if you have already completed this game once right?" Cozart exclaimed, handing the wii-mote and Nunchuck to Tsuna. Tsuna gulped, and meekly nodded.

"_The only reason why I completed that file was because Gokudera-kun was sitting right next to me throughout the whole game. It was more like he completed the file, not me!" _Tsuna thought, as he started up the game again.

He was greeted with a monster in his face.

"HIEEEE! W-W-WHOWHATWHENWHEREWHAT? W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Tsuna screamed. He began swinging the wii-mote and Nunchuck like crazy, hitting Cozart and G in the face in the process.

After 5 minutes of just freaking out and slicing the air, Tsuna calmed down.

"Oi kid. Cozart just paused the game when the monster was approaching him…" G muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"_I take back what I said about him being sane…For god's sake, it's a video game!"_ G thought.

"Haha! That's our Tuna King! You defeated the evil boss!" Cozart exclaimed, ruffling Tsuna's spiky brown hair.

"M-My name is Tsuna…and that wasn't the boss…"Tsuna said, even though he knew the red-head wasn't going to listen to him.

*After 2 hours of name calling and swinging Wii-motes*

G and his friends gaped at the screen.

"THE GUY IS A FUCKING WOLF."

"AND DUDE, THE GIRL IS NOT WEARING PANTS."

"THIS GAME IS AWESOME!"

Tsuna sighed. It had taken them 3 _HOURS_ to get to this part. And this was only the beginning!

"Good grief…I wonder how long this game is going to take us…" Tsuna muttered.

"HEY HEY TUNA DOG! WHAT NEXT?"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE ANYMORE! STOP CALLING ME 'TUNA' AND ADDING A RANDOM WORD AFTER IT!"

"Ya ya, I got it Tuna Clock."

"HIEEE!"

"GAO!"

A/N: Cookies to those we guessed the game right! X'D

Next chapter will be a continuation of Twilight Princess!

Until then, ciao ciao~ c: Here's an omake just for fun!

Omake

"So…Tuna Mouse, what is your real name?" Cozart asked, as he watched Giotto and G fight over the remaining Pocky that they had stolen from Tsuna's cupboard.

"I told you, it's Tsuna Cozart-san… And Tuna Mouse doesn't make any sense…" Tsuna muttered, scratching his hair in annoyance.

"Huh? Did you say Tuna? See, I was right! What were you getting mad at me for?" Cozart exclaimed.

"I said Tsuna!"

"Tuna?"

"No! Tsuna! T-S-U-N-A!"

"Ohhh! TUNA!"

"No! That was the exact same thing you said before!"

"Really? Didn't I say Tuna before?"

"That's what you just said Cozart-san!"

"No no no Tuna Fish, I said Tuna!"

"HIEEE! T-T-THAT'S THE SAME THING! YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!"

"Haha, so your name is Tuna right? I'll just keep on adding a random word after it to make it sound cooler!"

"Y-Y-YOU THINK TUNA MOUSE AND TUNA DOG SOUND C-COOL COZART-SAN?" Tsuna shouted, as Cozart laughed merrily.

"Your name is pretty cool Tuna!"

"HIEEE! THAT MEANS A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING COMING FROM SOMEONE LIKE Y-YOU!"

They were bestowed with a moment of awkward silence.

"….Aw come on now, that was mean Tuna Fanfic."

"HIEEEEEE."

The End.


	6. Clam man and G?

A/N: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD I FEEL RIGHT NOW.

I have LEFT you guys. D8 I feel so horrible. Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I've just had this MAJOR SHITLOAD of homework ever since school started [which was 3 months ago, so it's not much of an excuse.] I had been planning on updating sooner, but guess what? I get SICK. Life sucks. I'm much better now, so I have gotten up and decided to continue writing this story. ONCE AGAIN, I AM VERY VERY VERRRRY SORRY.

Also, thank you to the reviewers! You guys are awesome! ;D

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

I am truly sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Legend of Zelda. D8

* * *

><p>"HIIEEEEE! C-C-COZART-SAN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO RIDE A HORSE?" Tsuna screamed, watching in horror as the red head crashed into, namely, everything in the game. (AN: technically, crashing into things in the game doesn't really do anything, but let's just pretend shit happens if you do in this fanfic. ;D) Pots went flying, and people were running around, attempting to dodge the mad man riding down the street with the horse.

"Of course I do Tuna! You just tilt your body!" Cozart exclaimed, as he turned his body at a very awkward 90 degrees, trying to get the horse to turn and not crash into the wall in front of them.

Of course, it didn't work.

"W-WHAT IS THIS? WHY DOESN'T IT WORK! I'M PRACTICALLY TILTING MY BODY AT 180 DEGREES NOW! TURN GODDAMN IT!" Cozart screamed, tilting his body more and more. Tsuna could only watch in horror as the man's body tilted into a shape that no regular human would have been able to do.

"Cozart you dumbass! That's not how you ride the horse!"

Tsuna turned around to see Giotto standing confidently on top of his bed, with Natsu riding on his shoulder. He was also using his blanket as a cape.

"G-GIOTTO! THAT'S MY BLANKET!" Tsuna screamed, running over to where the boy was standing. Giotto merely smirked, as he did this sexy hair flip thing.

"Giotto? Who's that? I go by the name of…CLAM MAN!" Giotto yelled, striking a dramatic pose. Natsu 'gao-ed'.

Tsuna merely gaped at Giotto.

"B-but that's my blanket! Please put that down Giotto-san!" Tsuna pleaded. But Giotto seemed to not have heard the poor Tuna. He sent the brunette a glance and smiled a blinding hot guy smile. It seems like the Vongola Primo had begun developing his hotness levels at the mere age of 14.

"What is it you need help with today, young one?" Giotto exclaimed, as he dodged a book G threw at him in an attempt to give him a concussion. Or kill him.

Tsuna was screaming on the inside.

"HIEEE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? WHAT IS HE DOING? I DON'T NEED ANY HELP-actually, I do. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO ASK _HIM_ FOR HELP!" He mentally screamed. His inner self was running around in circles.

"U-Um…Giotto-san, can you PLEASE stop it? And put down my blanket? I think you're scaring my neighbors…"Tsuna muttered, peering out the broken window to see some people murmuring and pointing up at his room.

"WHAT'S THAT YOU SAY, MY BOY? YOU WANT ME TO HELP KICK COZART'S ASS? HAHA, THAT'S EASY! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME YOUNG ONE!" Giotto shouted, jumping off the bed and running towards the redhead, who was still tilting his body at odd angles. The horse was still running into the wall too.

Tsuna watched in horror as Giotto literally "kicked Cozart's ass", and sent him flying into the wall. Tsuna thanked the gods that he hadn't been sent flying out the window and into the neighbors.

Giotto turned around and smiled at Tsuna. Natsu 'gao-ed' again.

"Well young one, I have done my job! Next time you need my help, just call my cellphone numb-OOF!"

The blonde was interrupted when the redhead he had just kicked into the wall came barreling into him. Giotto crashed into the TV, making the whole shelf wobbling.

Tsuna was so scared for his life, he was going to pee his pants.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Everyone turned around to see G standing on Tsuna's bed.

Wait.

He was wearing Tsuna's bedsheets.

"G-G-G-san….no…no way." Tsuna muttered to himself.

"YOU RETARDS! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF THE SITUATION WE ARE IN AT THE MOMENT? WE NEED TO GET BACK TO FUCKING ITALY! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS TUNA'S HOUSE! DON'T JUST FUCKING MESS AROUND AND PLAY! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY, GO PLAY THE ZELDA GAME INSTEAD OF FIGHTING AMONGST YOURSELVES! GODDAMN BRATS THESE DAYS!" G yelled, panting at the volume he had been shouting.

Giotto gaped.

Cozart blinked.

Tsuna fainted.

~ZELDAZELDAZELDAZELDAZELDA~

"S-S-S-S-S-o G-G-G-G...d-d-do y-you want to h-h-help us p-play?" Giotto murmured, sending G a scared glance. He gave out a very unmanly squeak when the red head sent Giotto a glare.

"Do the rest yourselves." G panned out, sending shivers down Cozart's and Giotto's backs.

"A-A-Alright…" The blonde said, as he began fighting the weird boss dude.

Thanks to G's help, Cozart and Giotto had managed to get to the last boss. Though he had refused to help his two best friends fight him.

Cozart smiled nervously at Tsuna.

"Hey Tunaman, do you want to he-"

But before he could finish the sentence, G threw a workbook at his head, successfully knocking him out.

Tsuna and Giotto gulped.

Oh boy this was going to be fun.

The boss began running towards Link.

Giotto promptly freaked.

"HAIEEAKDFJDLFKJDKLJK! HELP MEEE! G! G! G! G! BABY BABY BABY BABY!" GIOTTO YELLED AND SANG, RUNNING AROUND THE ROOM AND SLASHING AT RANDOM THINGS.

The shelves in the book fell, as well as the pictures that had been sitting on Tsuna's desk.

"HIEEEE! STOP IT! G-GIOTTO-SAN!" Tsuna screamed, tripping over Cozart's unconscious body when he tried to stop the blonde.

G merely sat there and stared at the idiot.

~After 5 hours~

Giotto panted.

"W-Well, I did it…" Giotto exclaimed, falling to the ground in exhaustion. He had spent the whole 5 hours running around and slashing at random things. Cozart had woken up in the middle of those hours, but was knocked unconscious again when Giotto came flying by and hit him in the head with the wii mote.

G smirked.

"Not bad."

Giotto fainted next to Cozart.

* * *

><p>AN:

AND THAT'S THE 6th CHAPTER. ;D

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, I'm wondering if bringing in other characters into the story will be okay or not. Like, Primo's guardians.

So tell me what you think in the reviews! 8D

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. /OTL


End file.
